Fallen
by MissyCrow
Summary: Their once was a angel that had fallen. His wings were ripped off and fell into a unknown place.He then met a woman and formed a clan with her. the clan was called Ribenji e same day the ninetails fox attacked the Leaf Village, the Ribenji clan was massacre.A week year old girl was the last Ribenji left.Minato adopted her and swore to protected her from a man. ItaxSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers…This is Kurai here…Enjoy my story, Fallen.**

**Chapter 1**

A long, long time ago. There was an angel that has fallen. His wings were torn off for no reason. One day after he had fallen, he fell into a world full of shinobis. Of course at first he didn't know who or what they are, until a konochi came upon him. "Hello, my name is Yuki Naru. What's yours?" "Hello, Yuki, my name is Tenshi Ribenji and I need help." "Hello Tenshi, I will help you as much as I can." She smiled.

Tenshi explained everything to her and told her what he is. From that day on, they became closer together and eventually, they married and have kids. They build a Ribenji compound to live in and it's located a few miles out of the Leaf Village.

A few years later, Tenshi oldest son became the clan leader. From that day on, the clan grew bigger and more angel have fallen, so that makes the clan bigger. A few weeks before the ninetail attack, a child was born. That child had a very unique hair color and bright green eyes. She was different from all of the other Ribenji clan. The Ribenji clan has dark brown eyes and white hair.

The day until the Ninetails attacked the village, the fourth son was born. His name was Naruto. The thirds sealed the ninetail fox inside of him, and while that was happening, the Ribenji clan was massacre. No one knew who did it, but they could tell that whoever killed them, did not like them.

**A few miles outside the Leaf Village..**

_Huff! Huff! Huff! _A woman around the age of mid-twenties came running in of the Leaf Village out of breath. She teleported to where Minato is and gave the child to him. "Shiro-san, what are you doing!" exclaimed Minato. "I'm sorry! But I have to go. Keep Sakura safe from the-" she was cut off buy a terrible scream. "SHIRO!" By the time the ninetails was sealed, she was dead. He never got to find out who to keep Sakura safe from.

Minato looked from Sakura to Naruto to the third who was dead to Kushina who was unconscious. He sighed and thought' _what am I going to do'_. He first teleported Kushina to her room and them Naruto and Sakura in the crib.

**A few weeks later….**

The funeral was held for the third and every one wore mourning clothes. Almost everyone came. Minato decided since that he was the new hokage, he would protect the village even if he was going to died for it.

**At Minato House….**

"Awww look at you!" Sakura giggled and pull Naruto's hair. Naruto cried out. "No, no, no Sakura. Don't pull your little brothers hair," Kushina said in a loving mother way.

"Honey, I'm home!" "Minato! Come look at Sakura! Isn't they cute!" Minato sighed. "Yes they are now it's time to go to bed," "I want to see Mikoto tomorrow! I heard that she had another son!" "Yes, yes, yes. Now go to bed, we will see her tomorrow with her two sons." Minato sighed as Kushina went to bed with Naruto and Sakura in the crib.

**Sooo… how do you like this story? Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank ERVitson for reviewing my story! Enjoy chapter 2! **

**Chapter 2**

_**Recap..**_

"_Honey, I'm home!" "Minato! Come look at Sakura! Isn't they cute!" Minato sighed. "Yes they are now it's time to go to bed," "I want to see Mikoto tomorrow! I heard that she had another son!" "Yes, yes, yes. Now go to bed, we will see her tomorrow with her two sons." Minato sighed as Kushina went to bed with Naruto and Sakura in the crib._

_**Recap ended..**_

**At Mikoto's house…**

_Ding Dong _

"Itachi! Can you get the door? My hands are dirty!" "Yes, mother," Itachi opens the door with Sasuke in his arms. "Hello, Itachi!" Greeted Kushina. "Hello, Kushina-san, mother will be right with you" and steped aside to let Kushina in.

Mikoto came out the kitchen with a plate of dangos and cups of tea. "How are you doing, Kushina?" said Mikoto. "I'm doing fine Mikoto. Look at cute little Naruto and Sakura!" Kushina said and handed Naruto and Sakura to Mikoto. Mikoto looked at both of them and wonder '_how would one child have yellow hair and one hair pink hair, unless it is adopted.'_

"Kushina, did you adopted Sakura?" asked Mikoto. "Yes I did," "Do you want to tell me the story behind it?" Kushina sighed, then nod. " Itachi honey, can you bring Naruto and Sakura with you to the play room with Sasuke?" "Yes, mother," he replied and took little Naruto and Sakura along with Sasuke to the play room.

**In the play room..**

Itachi sighed. How was he going to watch all three of them at the same time when Sasuke seem like to not let go of him, and Naruto crawling around? Itachi brushed Sasuke off of him and set him besides Sakura and went to get Naruto and set him on the other side of Sakura.

Itachi went and got some building blocks and put them in front of the three children so they could play with them. Sakura took a block and looked at it curiously and then threw it at Itachi's face. Itachi made a face and she laughed.

Itachi stopped and smile at her childish act. Suddenly, Naruto crawled to Sasuke and poked him in the stomach. Sasuke busted out crying and threw a block at Naruto. Naruto cried out and that was when the block war between two babies started.

Sakura, who was sitting there looking at them, went over to Itachi and pulled his hair hard. Itachi, who was sitting there watching Sasuke and Naruto throwing blocks at each other, felt pain on his head and noticed that little Sakura pulled his hair. She giggled.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped and look at Sakura then at Itachi. Sasuke crawled to his and into his arms and said, "No!" Naruto crawled to Sakura and said," Shh," to comfort her. "Sakura who had a happy face on turned to a sad face. "Ita..no?" said Sakura.

Itachi was surprised at Sakura, for a one year old to know more words than other one year olds. His eyes softened and bought her into his arms with Naruto and Sasuke. " Sasuke, your being bad today, hogging me all day today," Itachi said to Sasuke. "Sasuke looked away and yawned.

Itachi looked at Sakura and Naruto who were both fast asleep and placed Sasuke in his own crib and Naruto in another extra crib they had. Itachi tried to take Sakura off of him, but failed so he slept with Sakura on his chest.

**And this will be continued if I get a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank CompassionateKunochi for reviewing my story :D here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3…**

_**Recap..**_

_Itachi looked at Sakura and Naruto who were both fast asleep and placed Sasuke in his own crib and Naruto in another extra crib they had. Itachi tried to take Sakura off of him, but failed so he slept with Sakura on his chest._

_**Recap Ended…**_

**4 Years Later..**

**Sasuke, Naruto, And Sakura are 5 years old.**

"Nii-san! Can you help me train?" Asked Sasuke. "If you let Naruto and Sakura come with you," Sasuke pouted. "But I don't want dobe and pinky hog you!" Itachi bend down to his level and looked in his eyes. "Sasuke, you hog me every day single day. If you don't let them come over, I won't help you train," "Fine," Itachi smiled.

**To Sakura and Naruto…. **

"Ototo, do you want to go see Ita-chan and Sasu-chan?" asked Sakura. "Yeah, Ane! Let's go!" shouted Naruto. "Mother, Father! Naruto and Iare off to see Ita-chan and Sasu-chan! Be back later!" holler Sakura. "That's fine! Be back before dark!" Kushina holler back from the kitchen.

**A/N: Ane means big sister in :)**

**To Itachi and Sasuke..**

They were both walking to Sakura house when two figures came out. "Dobe! We haven't settle the score yet!" Shouted Sasuke. The figures both turn toward them. "Oh, yeah?! Then let's settle it right here and right now Teme!" Naruto shouted back. "Fine!"

They stomped to each other till they meet with Itachi following behind Sasuke and Sakura following behind Naruto. First they glared at each other, but it came out bad because Naruto doesn't know how to glare, and Sasuke, who glare was weak.

Sakura and Itachi smiled at each greeted with each other with a smile. Yet gentle yet calm. Why can't they be like them? Because Sasuke wanted we like Itachi and Naruto wanted be like his father, so they have to both train hard to reach their goals.

A gentle voice broke the two idiots out of glaring contest. "Can you two boys move this ridiculous fight to a place somewhere else? We are drawing to much attention to ourselves," said Sakura with a smile. "They WILL move themselves to a place and that place is a training ground, where we will be training today," stated Itachi.

"Now shall we get going?" said Sakura. Answers of 'hai" came from Naruto and Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank CompassionateKonoichi and clockright for reviewing my story Fallen so far…Here is chapter 4..enjoy:D**

**Chapter4 **

**Recap…**

"_Now shall we get going?" said Sakura. Answers of 'hai" came from Naruto and Sasuke._

**Recap ended**

**At the training ground…**

"Today we are going to be practicing tree climbing," said Itachi. "Why tree climbing?" ask Naruto. "Because you idiot, we need to practice our chakra control," stated Sasuke who was running haft way up the tree. Naruto growled. "Sasu-chan is right. Ototo, you have a huge amount of chakra, try not put too much chakra when climbing a tree," said Sakura. "And Ototo, you have a normal amount of chakra, so try not to put so little," said Itachi.

"Yes, Ane/Aniki," "Itachi, I will be by the lake if you need me," He turned and nod.

**To Sakura…**

Hmmm…this should do it! Now all I have to do is wait for them to come..

2 hours later…

She hears footsteps coming. Three figures came out and then Sakura cut the the rope with a kuni. _Swish! _Itachi's quick reflexes cut the net up with the sword. "Gah!" said Naruto. Sakura then cut a vine that had sticks tied to them, and Itachi cut them up too with his eyes closed, but he missed the part where the Sakura had aready cut up some sticks and threw them on top of their heads, making them look like a forest monster. She giggled and finally laughed.

Itachi and Sasuke were furious, Naruto was confused, and Sakura ran away from the boys to the Uchiha compound. "PINKY!" yelled Sasuke. Itachi was shaking with anger and barked at Sasuke and Naruto to come on.

**At the Uchiha compound…**

"Good afternoon Mikoto," "Good afternoon Sakura, would you like some treats?" "Sure, while I run away from your boys and Ototo," "Oh? Why is that?" "Mess up their hair, especially Ita-chan," Mikoto giggled.

"PINKY! Where are you! I know that you are in this house!" "Oh my god! Gotta run! See you later Mikoto, the treats where delicious as always!" When she was about to go from the back door, "Not so fast Sakura, I still have mess up your hair!" said Itachi. "No," and she slowly crawled away, but Itachi grab her arm before she could do so.

"Nooooooo! Someone help me from the rapist forest monsters!" "Ah ha! I found you Pinky. Payback time!" said Sasuke. Naruto just stand there like it's no big deal. Sasuke and Itachi continue to mess with Sakura's hair until they were exhausted.

Naruto was in the kitchen with Mikoto eating some snacks before dinner. "Naruto-kun, can you go get Sakura and the boys for dinner?" "Hai, Mikoto-san,"

Naruto went to find them and found the in the back yard sleeping. Then he had an evil grinf on his face. He took a match and lit it. Then he yelled, "FIRE!" Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi jumped up from their slumber and said," Where?!" but they only saw Naruto ginning like mad holding a lit match.

"Mikoto-san said it's time to eat dinner," They sighed." Ototo, don't scare us like that," "Sorry," They all went inside to eat dinner, but before that Sakura had to blow the fire out on the match that Naruto was holding.

**Alright that is it for right now, leave a review if you want me to continue this!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys, I've been busy all week so I didn't have time to update. I would like to thank clockright and 4Eva Dreaming for reviewing this story. Enjoy chapter 5 of Fallen:D**

**Chapter 5**

**Recap...**

"_Mikoto-san said it's time to eat dinner," They sighed." Ototo, don't scare us like that," "Sorry," They all went inside to eat dinner, but before that Sakura had to blow the fire out on the match that Naruto was holding. _

_**Recap ended...**_

The dinner was quiet. Naruto disliked the quietness, so he decided to start a conversation. "Hey,Teme!" Everyone looked at him. "I, Namikaze Naruto, want to challenge Uchiha Sasuke into a food challenge!" Sasuke scoffed.. " It's not like your gonna win Dobe. I, Uchiha Sasuke, accept your challenge!"

They each refilled their bowls and it on the table. " Ready..Set...Start!" Quickly, they both pick up their chopsticks and dug into their food. Stuffing themselves and not knowing what will happen if they eat too much.

Sakura got up from her seat and grab both of the idiots head and smashed them into each others faces. Mikoto's eyes widen and quickly covered her mouth from laughter. Itachi acted like that never happened, so he continued eating his food.

"EWWWWWWWW! Gross! So gross! Why did you do that?!" said Naruto. Sasuke was gagging. " Do what?" replied Sakura. "Kiss Teme/Dobe!" " Was it fun foolish brother?" Sasuke eyes widen. " NO! Look what you did Pinky! You made Aniki think I'm GAY!" Sasuke was furious. " Relax Sasuke. I don't think your gay at all. It was just funny to see your expression" stated Itachi. Sasuke growled and stomped to his room, slamming his door behind him.

"Ane," "Yes Ototo?" "Can we go home? I feel tired," Naruto said with a yawn. "Sure," she stood up and turned toward Mikoto. " We wll be taking our leave Mikoto," " Itachi will come with you," " But-" "Itachi!" " Yes mother?" " Can you bring Sakura- chan safely back home?" " Yes, mother," Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and followed Itachi out the door.

Itachi dropped the two off and making sure that they went home safely. Since that dinner, seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, and even years pasted by rather quickly for the four.

Itachi past the chuin exam, jounin exam, and about to take the ANBU exam. Naruto still loud as ever, sleeps and challenge Sasuke all day and some times would train with him. Sasuke who likes to beat Itachi, tries to ignore Naruto, but since Naruto always have challenges, he can't back down and lose to him.

And finally, Sakura. The first time when she was attack by an unknown person, was when she came out of the hospital from learning medical ninjustu. The attacker struck her when she was half way home. She manged to get a piece of hair that contains DNA from the unknown attack. It fled after she took a piece of hair.

Sakura reported this to the Hokage, A.K.A her father, and he was angry. She begged him to let her find the famous medic nin, so that she can find out who the attacker was. After the puppy eye she gave him, he finally agreed. Going on the mission for a week was enough for Sakura to find the famous medic nin.

The third day she found her in a bar drinking. Sakura manged to convince her to help her out on this case she's doing. But in return, Sakura has to become her apprentice. Days after she came back from the mission, she was put under intense training. Doing 20 laps around the village, 20 kilogram of weight in each arm and leg, 30 push ups, 30 situps, and practing chakra controls.

Naruto always complains about how he never gets to spend time with his Ane, Itachi not really seeing Sakura around that much, and Sasuke training every day.

At Sakura tenth birthday, she awoken her Yunikuna no me. It means eyes of unique. It has many unique things. Copying justus like the sharigan, can see far in many animals point of view, seeing the future, and the design of the eye is their spirit animal.

No one knew how she awoken it only Sakura.

**Time skipped..when Sakura joins the academy..**

" Class settle down! We have a new student to day. Please come in," Sakura walked thought the door and faced the class. " You must be wondering why I joined the academy this late. I will tell you after I introduce myself. My name is Sakura Namikaze, daughter of the fourth hokage. 10 years old and I like everything about myself," she said with a finishing smile. " I don't really know why I joined the academy so late, but I'm glad I did join,"

"Okay Sakura-san, you may sit anywhere you like!" said Iruka. " Anywhere?" " Anywhere," Sakura then have a evil smile on.

**Sasuke thought**

**Don't tell me that she is going to sit next to me, so she can piss off the fangirls and make them even more closer than ever!...Insert Anime tears.**

**Naruto thought...**

**NOOO! She can't sit next to Teme! She has to sit next to me since I'm her brother right?**

**DUN DUN DUN! Sooo like it? Leave a review if you want me to continue! :D**


End file.
